


Stealing Cinderella

by musiclovinchic93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: AU Dean goes to y/n father and asks him a question.





	Stealing Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics! This was inspired by the song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KHAaRxyuQk.

**Warnings:** Swearing, fluff, a little bit of angst.

Dean looked up toward the blue cottage from the front seat of his 67 Chevy Impala. It had flowers all along the front of the house and along the path leading up the front door. Dean let out the breath he was holding in and took the box out of his pocket. It held a beautiful diamond ring. Today he was going to ask for y/n’s hand from your father. He was nervous as hell.

            Dean got out the Impala and walked to the front door. Dean knocked three times and stepped back. He didn’t have to wait long for you to answer the door. A smile crept across Dean’s face as he saw you standing there wearing a cute grey sweater dress with black leggings and the silver necklace, he bought you last year.

            “Hey Dean, come on in,” you say. You grab his hand and lead him into the house.

He looked around. The house screamed holidays with all the holiday décor. Y/n lead Dean though the house towards the kitchen where her parents are waiting to greet him. When the both of you walked in the kitchen, Dean could smell the bird in the oven and the smell of sweet apple pie on the counter.

            “Hello Amelia,” Dean says to your mother. He brings her in for a hug then faces your father.

            “Hello Chuck,” he says giving his hand out for Chuck to shake it.

            “Hello Dean, its good to see you again,” Amelia says. “Why don’t you boys head out to the Livingroom while we finish the last-minute dinner preparations.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Dean replies. Dean follows Chuck to the living room.

            “Sit tight I have to go do something, I will be right back,” Chuck says. He leaves the room, and Dean doesn’t know what to do.

Dean notices the shelf full of your pictures. He leans in to look at them. There various pictures but one that catches his eye is one of you running through the sprinklers with pop sickle all over your face. Dean chuckles.

“Isn’t she something son,” Chuck says. He nods to the picture Dean was looking at.

“Yeah, she’s quite a woman,” Dean replies.

Chuck stares at Dean. Dean feels a bead of sweat roll down his head. Chuck laughs and slaps Dean across the shoulder.

“Yes, she is,” Chuck laughs. “She will always be my little Cinderella.”

“I guess you know what I want to ask don’t you?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Chuck replies. “You have my blessing, even though it feels like your stealing my little Cinderella.”

“I promise sir that’s not my intention,” Dean asserts. “I may be riding in, but I have no intention of stealing her from you or Amelia. I love her with all my heart and soul.”

“I know, I see it every time you look at her,” Chuck replies. “I will be glad to call you my son-in-law.”

“That’s if she says yes,” Dean laughs.

“Trust son, she will say yes,” Chuck replies. “Y/n, come in here Dean has a question for you.”

“Coming!” y/n yells.

Dean puts his hand in his pocket and clutches the little velvet box. Y/n walks in and throws her arms around Chuck. Chuck returns her hug with the biggest bear hug he can muster.

“What’s your question Dean?” y/n asks.

Dean lets out the breath he is holding at looks up at y/e/c eyes.

“Ever since the say we met I have always known you were the one for me,” Dean says. “I can’t imagine life without you, will you marry me?” Dean goes down on his knee and presents the box to y/n.

Y/n’s hands fly to her mouth and start crying. Amelia walks into the living room and copies y/n’s reaction when she realizes what’s going on. A smile creeps across Amelia and Chuck’s faces, and y/n walks over to Dean.

“YES!” y/n cries. Dean grabs her hand and puts the ring on her finger. “I love you too Dean!”

 


End file.
